


Sleep

by Elsewhere



Category: Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsewhere/pseuds/Elsewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2011 Blue Boosh Secret Santa exchange. Prompt: <i>Noel/Julian wherein Julian is totally in control, but everything stays fluffy.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Of course Julian only decides to get amorous when Noel's been awake for fifty straight hours. He got caught up with old friends and thought he'd be better off partying than sleeping, which seemed like a good decision at the time but he's starting to regret it now Julian's hands are warm on his hips, even through the thick layer of his jeans.

"We don't have to," Julian says, slow and quiet and vaguely amused, but that's not really the point. Noel can see the thick ridge of his cock pressing up behind his zip, so whether they _have_ to or not doesn't matter; Julian _wants_ to, and that's good enough.

"I know," Noel says. It's not even fake when he plasters on his best grin - he wants it too, he always wants it. He's so tired he's almost hallucinating but that's alright. There'll be time to sleep when they're not on tour.

He can feel Julian's fingers tracing round his body under the hem of his t-shirt, brushing the bare skin where it's forced up in slight, soft bulges above his too-tight waistband, sending thrills of heat radiating through his nerves. Noel steadies himself with a hand on Julian's shoulder, the other twisting gently through the hair at the back of his head, spinning curls around his fingertips and very softly stroking the nape of his neck. You're like a cat, Noel said years ago in Edinburgh when he first discovered this place on him and how Julian melted into an incoherent mess when he was touched there, and Julian started purring like a pleased kitten for as long as he could hold it before they both cracked up laughing. They'd been high then, Noel can't remember what on. He feels the same way now, though he's not taken anything; sleepiness is warping the world into extra dimensions and brighter colours, like he's been wearing sunglasses since birth and only just taken them off tonight. He's fighting to keep his eyes open but it's a fight he's determined to win, because when Julian's in an affectionate mood like this it's worth taking advantage of. You never know how long it's going to last, or how long it'll be til it returns.

So he keeps on trailing his fingers up and down the vertebrae bumps at the top of Julian's spine, feeling the first hot damp traces of sweat there, combing through his hair, waiting for him to make a move. Julian tightens his grip slightly on Noel's hips, pressing his palms close against the gentle spill of flesh. His eyes slide close and he laughs with barely a sound, just a shaky breath out and a baring of sharp, wolfish teeth. "You only do that when you want something."

"I don't want anything." He's lying. He wants everything. "What do _you_ want?"

"You know what I want, don't play coy." His hands go still for a moment, then change direction and slide down over Noel's back pockets, giving his arse a possessive, promising squeeze that makes him laugh and makes his knees weak in equal measures. "Not if you're tired."

"I'm not tired."

"Liar. You look shattered. You'll pass out on me any second now."

"So be inventive. Keep me awake. Your mission, should you choose to accept it..."

He shuts up and looks down, watching Julian's fingers work the straining button and zip on his red skinnies, lifting his feet obediently one at a time so Julian can pull his ankle boots off and coax the clinging denim down his legs. "You want to get some clothes that fit."

"You want to look up fashion in the dictionary."

"Shush."

Noel's only half-hard, but Julian spits in his hand and curls his fingers round tightly, stroking him slow and sure until Noel's having to keep himself upright on his wobbly legs by holding onto Julian's shoulder again. His eyes slide closed by accident and he forces them back open though they feel like bags of sand, staring down at the dark swoops of Julian's eyelashes and the slope of his nose as he watches his own hand working Noel's cock. Then he feels bizarrely embarrassed when Julian looks up suddenly and catches his eye, like a teenager who's been caught looking down a girl's top.

"You want to go to bed?"

"If I lie down I'll fall asleep."

"No you won't. You just told me to keep you awake. I'm accepting your mission," he adds, with a wicked gleam in his eyes and a smirk just hiding at the corner of his lips. Noel laughs, shivering and breathless, and yawns so widely the joint of his jaw cracks. Julian's free hand is moving at his hips again, sliding round Noel's body and leaving a slipstream of goosebumps, coming to rest at the small of his back as if he's wary of Noel suddenly collapsing in a heap and sleeping right there where he is. "Seriously. We don't have to."

"I want to," Noel says stubbornly. " _You_ want to."

"So come to bed." When Julian stands up he keeps his hand there on Noel's back, resting on the warm cotton of his t-shirt just above his bare arse, and strips the t-shirt off him as he's guiding him across the room to the hotel bed. The sheets are cool when Noel slips in between them, making his hot skin prickle from the contrast. He's trying to focus on things and concentrate on things, counting the shirt buttons as Julian unfastens them and tracing the lines of Julian's bared arms with his eyes, anything just to keep himself from dropping to sleep, but when his eyes fall closed he can't make himself open them. Even when Julian's fingers are there, slippery-wet and cold between his legs, he manages a genuine smile and a hum of encouragement but can't make himself open his eyes.

"I'm alright," he mumbles, moving his fingers across the whiskery contours of Julian's face to find his mouth so he knows where to aim a kiss. "Awake."

"You better be. Don't fall asleep now."

"I won't," Noel whispers, but Julian's moving so slowly and carefully with his fingers and even though it feels good, even when he finds the place inside Noel that makes him arch and whimper, oncoming sleep is like a bullet in the head. "Honest."

"Don't," Julian says, rough and quiet. His cock is thicker than his fingers, burning on the first heavy thrust in. Noel shifts his hips to meet him, pressing down and pleading in breaths and sleepy murmurs. "You said you wouldn't. Don't fall asleep."

"Mm. Bit rude, hey? Falling asleep during..."

"Open your eyes."

"Can't." The scratch of whiskers on his neck makes Noel tilt his head to give Julian better access, but he hisses in a sharp breath when there's a vicious bite instead of the kiss he was expecting and his eyes fly open to fix Julian with a killer glare. "That hurt."

"Keep your eyes open." He's moving harder now, hooking his arm up beneath Noel's knee and shoving it up to his chest to get a better angle. "You could've said no."

"I want to."

His eyes stay closed, but he keeps his hands moving to show he's awake, sliding his palm down Julian's naked back and over his arse, gripping his chin with the fingers of the other and kissing him insistently, all tongue and spit and whining little breathless noises that get lost in Julian's mouth and swallowed away like they were never there. He's got the weirdest sensation of spinning, like he's on the waltzers in the dark - a crazy kind of sense-hallucination from exhaustion or just an overwhelming side effect of being fucked by someone he'll never quite get over, he's not sure. Sweat is trickling under his arms and behind his knees and at the back of his neck where his hair's cushioned between his skin and the pillow, he can feel the telltale rush of heat just before he starts to come, and he tries so hard to open his eyes.

Noel hears Julian sigh, and it sounds like he's really far away. He slows, then stops moving, then pulls away completely, shushing Noel's sleepy protests. "Go to sleep, then," Julian says quietly, with his hand cupped around Noel's jaw and cheek and his lips warm on his chin, bumping clumsy little kisses there in the dark.

"I'll dream of you," Noel murmurs. He feels Julian's mouth twitch into a little smile against his skin, the soft, sure touch of fingers stroking through his hair, and then nothing else until morning.


End file.
